Lara Heldings
by Lara Heldings
Summary: Il était mon ami. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait, qu'il me pardonnerait. On ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux. C'est quelque chose qui nous tombe dessus. Avec tout ce qu'on a traverser, je pensais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Ma vie était une horreur, il l'a rendu plus belle. Harry n'a rien comprit. J'aurais voulu qu'il comprenne, qu'il soit là. A Poudlard et ensuite.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 ** _J'ai mis longtemps à me décidé avant de publier cette histoire. Le prologue ne vous sera peut-être pas parlant mais je l'écris déjà depuis plusieurs années. Les tomes en rapport avec Harry Potter sont déjà terminé, je finalise actuellement la suite avec les enfants._**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez avoir envie de me suivre dans cette aventure. Je vais pouvoir poster rapidement la suite puisque j'ai environ plusieurs centaines de chapitre d'avance._**

 ** _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._**

 ** _Lara Heldings._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lara Heldings est une jeune fille de 13 ans. Son père, Henry Heldings est un homme devenu violent et alcoolique à la mort de sa mère.

Sa mère, Ella McBirth a grandi entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne. Son propre père, Jake avait une première épouse, Carlota avec laquelle il a eu un fils, Aitor. Il a ensuite eu une autre fille Ella avec une autre femme. Ella est morte lorsque Lara n'avait que cinq mois, tué par Voldemort. Son père ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Elle a grandi au 5 Privet Drive à Little Whinging, c'est là qu'elle a rencontré son meilleur ami. Harry Potter.

Elle a vécu avec lui toutes leurs galères. Les galères familiales. Lorsqu'elle a intégré Poudlard, il était avec elle. Ils ont découvert que leurs parents étaient mort de la main de la même personne et dans le même but. Ils ont découvert la légende autour d'Harry Potter.

Ils étaient très proche mais la jeune fille avait été remplacé par Ron et Hermione. Elle s'entendait bien avec eu mais sans plus. Elle préféra s'effacer.

Ils allaient commencer leur troisième année. L'anniversaire d'Harry était le lendemain, elle avait hâte de pouvoir fêté ça avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Prologue très court qui me permet juste de vous faire rencontrer un peu Lara.**_

 _ **Il est un peu sans information et pas forcément engageant mais j'en appel à votre curiosité pour avancer vers la suite.**_

 _ **Lara.**_


	2. Le premier été que j'ai passé sans toi

1

Le premier été que j'ai passé sans toi.

Lara Heldings était une jeune fille âgée de 12 ans. La période d'été était celle qu'elle détesté le plus au monde tout en l'adorant. Elle la haïssait car elle se retrouvait seule avec un homme du nom de Henry Heldings, un homme devenu violent et alcoolique à la mort de sa femme.

Je ne vais pas redire ce qui était dans l'épilogue c'est inutile et vous allez vous endormir.

Pour l'heure, nous étions le 31 juillet depuis une unique minute. Lara envoya son hibou dans la maison d'enfance pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Une fois fait, elle repensa à quel point sa vie avait changé en deux ans.

Avant Poudlard, elle n'avait eu qu'Harry comme ami. Il n'était que tous les deux. Puis il y a eu Ron et Hermione qui elle en est sur, on prit plus de place dans le cœur d'Harry. Eux, ce ne sont que les bons souvenirs, elle s'est les mauvais.

La période d'été lui permettait de le retrouver, elle connaissait de lui sa partie secrète, ce qui se passer entre les murs de ce quartier. Elle ouvrit au hibou qui lui apportait la lettre de Poudlard.

 _Mademoiselle Heldings,_

 _Veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard express partira le premier septembre à 11h. Vous trouverez ci joint votre liste de fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'une autorisation de sortie concernant les visites du village de Pré-au-lard à faire signer par vos parents ou tuteur._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, le professeur Mcgonagall._

Elle s'assit sur son lit partant dans ses songes, cherchant comment elle allait faire pour que son père accepte de signer son autorisation de sortie. Elle se promit de demander conseil à Harry une fois qu'elle ne serait plus punie de sortie.

Une semaine plus tard, le 7 aout, était le jour de son anniversaire, ses 13 ans, son père était venu la réveiller pour son anniversaire. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il était un père aimant avec elle. Le problème étant que ses moments étaient beaucoup trop rare au goût de la jeune sorcière.

Il lui offrit une barrette bleue qui suivait parfaitement avec ses yeux et son autorisation de sortie était signé. Elle embrassa son père qui lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

 _Chère Lara,_

 _On te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Avec nos parents, on va chercher nos fournitures scolaires le 26 août. Ils proposent qu'on vienne te chercher et que tu restes à la maison jusqu'au premier septembre._

 _Avec beaucoup de poutou._

 _Parvati et Padma Patil._

 _Lala,_

 _Happy Birthday! On se voit le 1er septembre !_

 _3_

 _Lara ou mini déesse._

 _Coucou d'Egypte ! On a plein de truc à te raconter, des idées de conneries à te faire partager. Percy à était nommé préfet-en-chef. On a essayé de l'enfermer dans un tombeau mais maman nous a vu, nos oreilles en bourdonnent encore._

 _Comme nous Dieux vivants, nous savons que toi notre mini déesse aime les sortilèges plus que de raisons, nous avons demandé conseil à notre cher frère Bill qui est comme tu le sais conjureur de mauvais sort. Il nous a donc fait cadeau d'un livre sur les sortilèges de l'Egypte ancienne que nous te donnons à notre tour._

 _Gred et Forge Weasley._

 _P.S: Le reste des Weasley te souhaitent un excellent anniversaire._

Après la lettre, Jenny éclata de rire, elle adorait les jumeaux Weasley, elle se promit d'entamer le livre le soir même.

 _Lara,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, comme nous ne savions pas quoi t'offrir, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur des chocolats et autres trucs sorcier qui se mangent._

 _Bisous._

 _Dean et Seamus._

 _Lara,_

 _Joyeux Anniversaire._

 _Neville Londubat._

 _Quand j'ai vu ça j'ai pensé à toi, c'est du voile de chine, porte-le et il s'accordera avec ta tenue._

 _D_

Lara prit le paquet et découvrit un foulard d'une douceur incroyable.

Elle le mit et il s'accorda avec la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle se mit à sourire mais se demanda bien qui avait pu lui offrir un présent aussi magnifique.

Elle descendit l'escalier en direction de celle des Dursley, ce fut Vernon qui lui ouvrit.

Celui-ci la regarda et la tira à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?'

\- Je... Je voulais voir Harry s'il vous plaît.

\- Cette immonde gros monstre n'est plus là, il est parti il y a une semaine après avoir gonflé ma sœur comme un ballon. Un batard de ton espèce. Alors maintenant, dégage.

Il la prit par le bras et la jeta dehors. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, une fois de plus elle était seule. Elle rentra chez elle et entama la lecture du livre que lui avaient envoyé les jumeaux Weasley.

Le 26 aout, la famille Patil transplana chez Lara. Les deux filles prirent leur ami dans leur bras. Les parents les firent transplaner et les prévinrent de leur retour à la maison pour 18h.

Padma parti rejoindre Michael alors que Parvati se tournait vers Lara.

Tu veux faire quoi en premier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il faut que j'aille chez Gringotts.

Allons-y alors !

Une fois l'argent retiré et leur fourniture acheté, il leur restait deux heures de libre.

La, tu veux faire quoi en premier? Demanda Padma.

Hum, aller chez Fleury et Bott pour m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire, la boutique de Quidditch pour l'anniversaire de Mr Potter et je pense que c'est tout. Et toi ?

Boutique de fringues et de maquillage. Dirent-elles toute les deux avant de rire.

Une fois chez Fleury et Bott, elles croisèrent Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.

Heldings, on dirait que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que traîner avec une sang de bourbe, un pauvre et un balafré était dégradant pour toi ? railla Pansy. Les sangs purs te seront toujours supérieur mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Ferme la Pansy. Coupa Lara.

Je ne te permets pas ! Dragounet !

Tu es pathétique Parkinson. Incapable de se défendre seul.

Pansy allait répondre mais Drago intervint.

Suffit ! Laisse tomber, on s'en va le boul… Pansy ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lara.

Lara essaya de ne pas se montrer troublée, elle paya ses achats et toutes les deux se sont dirigé vers le magasin de Quidditch. Parvati croisa sa cousine alors Lara rentra seule dans le magasin. Elle observa leur nouveau balai ''L'éclair de feu'' qui était vraiment magnifique. Elle fit le tour des rayons mais n'y connaissant rien du tout, il était difficile pour elle de choisir.

Elle était en train de regarder les baumes lorsqu'une main passa au-dessus de sa tête et lui donner l'un d'eux. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago.

C'est pour Potter je suppose ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

Tiens, c'est un baume qui améliore la direction du balai, tu le mets sur le manche.

Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité ?

JE suis venu le chercher pour moi à la base, petite Lara.

Euh… Ok… Merci beaucoup. Petit Drago.

Il lui sourit pour la première fois en trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Lara, assez perplexe alla payer ses achats et demanda un papier cadeaux. Rejoignant Parvati, elles se sont mise en route pour aller voir Florian Fortarome.

Une fois leur temps libre terminé, elles sont allées rejoindre la zone de transplanage.

Lara, Lara…

Lara se retourna juste à temps pour voir Harry la serré dans ses bras.

Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me suis planqué ici.

Tiens, joyeux anniversaire.

Merci. Tu es venu avec qui ?

Les Patils, je reste chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée et toi ?

Je suis au chaudron baveur, Ron et Hermione sont arrivé ce matin.

Cool pour toi. Tu peux remercier Fred et George pour le livre, ils comprendront.

Et moi je peux comprendre ?

Pas le temps, on se voit dans le train. Tchao.

Lara se détourna encore en colère du comportement d'Harry qui ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle était perplexe du comportement de Malefoy, le meilleur ennemi de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun souci venant de lui, ni de ses amis « réel ». Elle avait la paix.


	3. Le Poudlard Express

**Coucou,**

 **Voilà le second chapitre que je trouve déjà plus intéressant que les deux premiers. Il permet de rentrer déjà plus dans le sujet.**

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez,**

 **Lara.**

* * *

 _ **Le Poudlard express**_

Le premier septembre, les parents Patil les avaient déposés à la gare.

\- Lara, Harry est là, on se voit dans le dortoir ?

\- Ça marche. Désolé de ne pas rester avec vous pour le train.

On t'a eu pour nous quelques jours. Et je te revois dans le dortoir. Ne t'en fais pas, va le rejoindre.

Lara échangea un sourire complice avec ses amis avant de se diriger vers les Weasley. C'était sans compter sur les jumeaux qui lui tombèrent dessus immédiatement.

\- Mini déesse.

\- Gred.

\- Toi ! Je t'aime. Dit Fred en la prenant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous ce soir, qu'on te montre nos dernières trouvailles.

\- Vas-y mini déesse. Le train va partir sans toi.

 _ **Dans le train :**_

\- Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête. Murmura Harry.

\- Ginny, va-t'en. Dit Ron.

Elle se dirigea vers l'avant du train en insultant de tous les noms. Les quatre amis se sont mit à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Ils ont fini par en trouvé un dans lequel dormais un homme.

\- Le professeur R.J Lupin. Chuchota Lara.

\- Devant l'air surpris de Harry, elle lui indiqua la valise. Harry mit sa valise et celle de Lara dans le filet à bagage puis il s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai entendu tes parents parlaient, dit-il à Ron. Sirius Black s'est échappé pour moi, c'est un adepte de Voldemort.

Ron était abasourdi, Hermione avait les mains sur sa bouche, Lara regardait Harry impassible.

\- Siruis Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit Hermione. Il faut que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis.

Harry échangea un regard avec Lara qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Je ne cherche aucun ennui. Répliqua Harry agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer. Dit Ron en tremblant.

Harry fut surpris de la réaction de Ron et Hermione à qui Sirius Black semblait leur faire plus peur qu'à lui mais l'impassibilité de Lara ne l'étonnais en rien, elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions.

\- Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi avant lui. En plus, il était dans un quartier hautement sécurisé.

\- Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Les moldus aussi le recherche.

Lara se détacha de la conversation pour se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Lara, dit Fred en arrivant dans leur compartiment, tu viens un peu avec nous ?

\- Oui, je peux laisser mes affaires ? Je vous rejoins de toute façon. Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle suivit Fred jusqu'à son compartiment où elle retrouva George et Lee Jordan. Elle embrassa Lee et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Alors ton été ? demanda George.

\- Solitaire… répondit-elle. Avec Harry qui s'est cassé rapidement, je me suis retrouvé toute seule en ville.

\- Et ton père ? demanda Fred.

Lara soupira.

\- ça va. Cet été, on a eu de bons moments plus que de mauvais. Il ne m'a pas frappé de l'été en tout cas.

\- Promis ? demanda Fred vraiment inquiet.

\- Promis.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle laissa son torse posé contre lui.

\- C'est le livre qu'on t'a offert, non ?

\- Oui, il est génial. Il parle de la magie première, j'ai essayé de l'utiliser et ça marche.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu as d'aussi bon résultat qu'Hermione mais tu n'es pas tout le temps là à ramener ta science. Ria Lee.

\- C'est mesquin. Dit Lara en réponse.

\- Je m'en fiche. Dit-il.

Les garçons racontèrent à Lara leur voyage en Egypte et elle se décida finalement à rejoindre Harry.

Alors qu'elle avançait, toute les lumières du wagon se sont éteinte. Elle eut froid et se dépêcha lorsqu'elle fut attrapée et emmenée dans un wagon. Une main se posa sur sa bouche.

\- Calme toi Lara. Dit la voix, qu'elle identifia comme celle de Malefoy.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Lara se sentit prise d'une peur panique. Drago l'attira à elle et elle s'accrocha à sa chemise. Il la serra contre elle et la mit derrière lui.

\- Il n'est pas là, partez. Dit-il.

La créature se recula et Lara se laissa tomber au sol. Malefoy s'accroupit et l'attira contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Lara en tremblant.

\- C'est un détraqueur, ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Ils sont à la recherche de Sirius Black. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Dit-elle s'en pour autant se décaler.

\- Viens, assis toi. Dit-il en l'aidant à se poser contre le banc. Il s'installa à côté d'elle tout en la gardant contre lui.

Lorsque la lumière revint, Drago se leva et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Rejoint tes amis, dit-il avant de partir.

Lara se leva et alla rejoindre son compartiment. Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Il s'est évanoui. Dit Ron.

\- Tenez, du chocolat. Dit l'homme en entrant.

\- Professeur Lupin, dit-il à Lara.

\- Lara Heldings.

Lara vit le professeur tiqué à son nom mais ne se formalisa pas. Elle était plus inquiète par Harry.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'habille, on arrive bientôt. Dit Lara.

Ils ne parlèrent plus durant la fin du voyage. Lara avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry qui était lui posé contre la fenêtre. Elle était préoccupée par le comportement de Malefoy à son égard. Deux fois de suite.

Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves de se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud de Neville caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombé sans relâche.

\- Les premières années, par ici, lança une voix familière. Lara n'aimait pas Hagrid, sa froideur avec elle et son comportement l'effrayé.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lara se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette d'Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.

\- ça va tous les trois ? cria Hagrid de loin sans s'occuper de Lara.

Elle ne répondit pas et suivit Harry et les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves. Lara ne fit pas attention au Sombral. Elle savait que peu les voyaient. Elles se demandaient juste qu'elle personne, elle avait vu mourir pour les voir.

Une vague odeur de paille et de moisi flottait à l'intérieur des diligences. Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait mangé le chocolat, mais Lara le sentait toujours faible. Elles sentaient les regards en coin de Ron et Hermione sur eux.

Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en brinquebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sanglier ailés, Lara vit les hautes silhouettes des Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Comme paniqué, elle se colla à Harry. Harry se tourna vers elle et de manière non visible pour les autres, l'attira à lui. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivit de Ron.

Lorsque Lara sortit à la suite d'Harry, une voix traînante et enjouée résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Malefoy écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Harry sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.

\- Dégage, Malefoy, dit Ron, les dents serrés.

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur ce vieux détraqueur ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda alors une voix douce.

Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et croisa le regard de Lara en même temps.

\- Rien, professeur, dit-il sarcastique. En passant à côté de Lara il serra sa main de manière imperceptible et retourna vers le château après avoir demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre d'un regard.

Lara attrapa Harry pour l'enjoindre à le suivre dans la foule qui montait les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte en chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammés. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages.

A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où Lara suivit les autres élèves. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de se retourner vers Harry que le professeur McGonagall l'interpella ainsi qu'Hermione. Après la cérémonie de la répartition, Lara aperçut Harry qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Elle voulait que je vois l'infirmière par rapport à mon malaise dans le train. Dit Harry pour rassurer Lara.

\- Bienvenue à vous, dit Dumbledore avant que Lara ne puisse lui répondre. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elle et très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité…

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

\- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la magie.

Il marqua une pause et Lara ne put s'empêcher de regarder là où était Drago qui la fixait également.

\- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilités, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Lara échangea un regard avec Harry.

\- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les portes pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donné l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'il veille à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants, le professeur Lupin qui a accepté de donner les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quant à la seconde nomination, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Harry, Ron et Hermione applaudirent avec ferveur alors que Lara regretta immédiatement d'avoir pris ce cours. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Drago qui semblait la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle croisa le regard des jumeaux qui la fixait également.


	4. Hagrid

**_Salut à vous,_**

 ** _Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dîtes moi tout._**

 ** _Lara._**

* * *

 ** _Hagrid_**

Le lendemain matin, Lara est descendu en discutant avec Parvati et Lavande, Harry arriva plus tard avec Ron et Hermione en commeçant sa journée par une altercation avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lara à Harry.

\- Toujours les détraqueurs, Neville lui a fourni un moyen de se moqué de moi.

\- Laisse tomber, dit George en passant à Lara son emploi du temps. J'aurais voulu être là et voir sa tête dans son compartiment.

Lara sentit son cœur accéléré et elle se tourna vers Drago qui la regarda en pensant au comportement du Serpentard lors de la visite du Détraqueur.

\- Tu commences par quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Arithmancie et toi ?

\- Divination.

\- Aucun Gryffondor n'a pris ça. Dit Percy à Lara.

\- Vous serez quatre dans ce cours, Melle Heldings. Dit le professeur Mcgonagall. Les trois autres sont des Serpentard. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à notre maison.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry a commencé à rire suivit de Ron et Hermione. Lara leur lança un regard noir et sortit de la grande salle direction la salle d'Arithmancie. Devant elle, elle retrouva les trois Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Au fond d'elle, elle fut soulagée, c'était de très bon élèves, Lara n'était pas aussi bonne qu'Hermione mais elle n'était pas loin.

Les trois Serpentard discutèrent entre eux sans calculer Lara qui fulminait encore de la réaction de ses amis.

La professeure d'Arithmancie arriva et les fit rentrer, le prof avait disposé deux tables côte à côte

-Lara, met toi là, me proposa Zabini indiquant la place entre Malefoy et lui.

Elle lui souria et prenait place. Elle sortait ses affaires attendant que le prof ne commence.

\- Bonjour, comme nous ne sommes que cinq dans la salle, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire et pas de moqueries. Vous allez devoir travailler par binôme et parfois en groupe complet. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à travailler ensemble sans vous arrêtez à la couleur qu'il se trouve sur votre cravate.

\- Ça devrait aller, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

\- Pour ce premier cours, je vous demanderais de simplement écouter, vous allez devoir faire quelques exercice mais ça ne servira qu'à vous permettre de découvrir la matière.

Lara se concentra sur le cours qu'elle trouvait réellement intéressant. Elle travailla en groupe pour un exercice et elle ne ressentit aucune animosité de la part des garçons.

A la fin du cours, Lara était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement ressenti de difficulté, le cours était bien structuré.

La professeure leur donna un premier devoir à faire en binôme. Blaise se retrouva avec Drago et Lara avec Théodore.

A la fin du cours, les garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

\- On pourrait peut-être se retrouver à la bibliothèque cette semaine ? dit Théodore. On pourrait malgré tout travailler tous les quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lara sourit aux garçons.

\- Bien sûr, vous me dîtes quand et je vous rejoindrais là-bas.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'entrée pour se diriger ensuite vers le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lara à Harry.

\- Le professeur Trelawney qui donne cours de Divination est vraiment étrange. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle nous a fait lire l'avenir dans les tasses de thé. Elle y a vu le sinistros.

\- Et donc tu vas mourir ?

\- Tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai refusé de suivre cette matière ? Harry, la divination est une facette nébuleuse de la magie. Je te conseillerais de simplement laissé tomber. Je ne pense pas que tu meurs rapidement, ni dans les prochains jours.

\- Et ton cours d'Arithmancie ?

\- Géniale, j'adore cette matière. C'est vraiment intéressant.

\- Et avec les serpentards ?

\- Rien à signaler, ils m'ont laissés tranquille.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Je sais.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lara se sentit prise de panique. Elle détestait Hagrid et ne voulait vraiment pas aller suivre ce cours.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle sentit son cœur râtait quelques battements.

\- Vous allez commencer par ouvrir vos livres. Dit-il.

\- Comment on fait ? demanda Lara doucement.

\- Tu le caresses pauvre idiote. Dit Hagrid.

\- C'est vrai que c'était tellement évident. Dit une voix claire et sèche dans son dos. Lara reconnu la voix de Malefoy et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle resta à sa place mais sentit le blond dans son dos.

\- Le premier cours va porter sur les Hippogriffes. Ce sont des créatures très fières et très intelligente. Lara, va dans le fond, avec ta connerie et tes idées loufoques tu serais capable de te faire agresser par le regard.

\- Lara sentit les rires sur elles venant d'élèves des quatre maisons et essaya de retenir ses larmes.

\- Et alors ? Tu es sourde ? Je t'ai demandé d'aller dans le fond.

\- Va-t-en. Dit Drago à voix basse.

\- JE T'AI PARLER ! dit Hagrid en tapant sur le bois devant elle. Elle sursauta et prit son sac pour aller dans le fond.

\- Ça c'est de l'amitié Potter. Même pas capable de soutenir son ami.

\- C'était trop pour Lara qui prit son sac et se mit à courir vers le château. Ses yeux remplit de larmes, elle ne vit pas le professeur Dumbledore et fonça sur lui de plein fouet.

\- Mademoiselle Heldings. Dit-il en l'attrapant par les bras. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes pour croiser le regard inquiet du directeur et du professeur Lupin. Mademoiselle, que se passe-t-il.

\- Rien, je ne me sentais pas bien. Mentit la jeune fille.

\- Elle ment. Dit Théodore Nott qui venait d'arriver. Hagrid la ridiculiser et c'est moqué d'elle devant toute la classe. Je venais te rendre ton livre. Dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

\- Venez dans mon bureau. Rémus, pouvez-vous allé chercher Pomfresh et nous rejoindre ?

Le professeur Lupin se dirigea vers l'intérieur pendant que Lara suivait Dumbledore en essayant de sécher ses larmes. Une fois dans le bureau, elle observa autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette pièce.

\- Lara, pourquoi avoir voulu choisir cette classe ?

\- C'était ça, étude des moldus ou divination. Je n'avais pas le choix. Les autres matières m'intéresse encore moins.

Le professeur Lupin arriva avec l'infirmière qui se dirigea vers Lara.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Lara ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir hier. Dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Il ne m'a pas touché de l'été.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Prends ça. Dit-elle en lui tendant une potion.

Lara ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels en reconnaissant la potion de régénération. Lara devait la prendre tous les mois pour réparer les blessures mal soignées au fil des années.

\- Quel est ta matière préférée à Poudlard ?

\- Je dirais les sortilèges, répondit-elle au directeur.

\- Je parlerais à Hagrid de son comportement avec toi. Il est inexcusable pour autant, je ne pense pas que suivre ce cours soit une excellente idée. Il risquerait d'être trop éprouvant. Je pense que ça serait bien que tu prennes autre chose.

\- Les autres options ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Je sais que le professeur Flitwick n'a pas cours durant ces heures. Si tu trouves au moins trois autres élèves, il pourra ouvrir une classe de spécialisation.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Va à l'infirmerie avec Pompom et repose-toi. Tu me tiendras au courant pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Bien sûr.

Lara était épuisé et fini par s'endormir dans le premier lit qu'elle trouva à l'infirmerie.

Elle fut réveillée par des discussions dans le lit à côté d'elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle trouva Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott en discussion avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

\- J'ai insulté l'hippogriphe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Dit-elle avec un rire.

\- Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il parlerait à Hagrid. Il m'a également proposé de suivre une spécialisation en sortilège à cette heure-là pour remplace ce cours. Il faut que je trouve trois autres élèves au minimum.

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

\- On va venir avec toi. On a déjà cours ensemble en Arithmancie et on aime bien cette matière. On est également de bons élèves. Dit Théodore Nott.

\- Non, je vais bien trouver.

\- Tu l'a déjà fait. Blaise se chargera d'écrire à Dumbledore. Assura Drago

\- Merci.

\- Lara, tu peux retourner à ta salle commune. Dit Pomfresh en revenant dans la pièce. Je t'attends dans quinze jours pour ta radio de contrôle.

Lara s'empêcha de lever les yeux aux ciels. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire aux autres pour le repas du soir alors elle alla directement dans les cuisines ou Fred était déjà installé. En voyant son ami, elle se mit à pleurer et il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il était le seul au courant de ce qui se passait chez elle en dehors d'Harry. Il la serra fort contre lui. Ils se sont installés pour manger et ne sont remonté dans leur salle commune que tard dans la nuit. George et Harry étaient présent. Elle s'installa au chaud dans la canapé et finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de Fred.


	5. Confessions

**_Bonjour les lecteurs,_**

 ** _Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction._**

 ** _J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.  
Merci aux 140 visiteurs._**

 ** _Lara._**

* * *

 _ **Confessions.**_

Le lendemain, Lara eut la confirmation par Dumbledore qu'elle suivrait désormais les cours de Sortilège.

Malefoy ne revint en cours que le jeudi en fin de matinée pendant le cours commun de Potions entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. D'un pas mal assuré, il pénétra dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours. Le bras en écharpe et couvert de bandages, ils se donnaient des allures de héros survivant d'une terrible bataille. Lara échangea un regard moqueur avec Théodore. Ils avaient eu leur deuxième cours d'Arithmancie et avaient beaucoup discuté.

Ce jour-là, ils apprenaient pour la première fois à préparer une potion de ratatinage. Malefoy s'installa avec Lara, Ron et Harry et partagea leur table pour mélanger ses ingrédients.

\- Monsieur, dit Malefoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras…

\- Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malefoy, dit Rogue sans même lever les yeux.

Le teint de Ron devint rouge brique.

\- Il n'a rien du tout ton bras, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Celui-ci adressa un regard narquois.

\- Weasley, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Coupe-moi ces racines.

Ron prit son couteau et commença à les couper grossièrement.

\- Professeur, dit Malefoy de sa voix trainante, Weasley abime mes racines.

Rogue s'approcha de leur table.

\- Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy.

Ron poussa ses racines impeccablement coupées vers Malefoy, puis il reprit le couteau.

\- Monsieur, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche, dit Malefoy d'un ton amusé.

\- Potter, vous éplucherez la figue de Malefoy, dit Rogue en lançant à Harry le regard dégoûté qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

Harry prit la figue tandis que Ron essayait de recouper convenablement les racines dont il avait hérité. Harry pela la figue aussi vite qu'il put et la jeta à Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la table, sans prononcer un mot. Malefoy avait un sourire plus goguenard que jamais.

\- Vous êtes plus aidant avec moi qu'avec votre ami lorsqu'elle se fait agressé.

Mon sang se glaça alors que Drago me désignait d'un coup de tête.

\- Étrange que ce soit à moi d'avoir dû répondre plutôt que toi. Dit-il en fixant Harry. Vous avez des nouvelles de votre copain Hagrid ces temps-ci ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Ron sans lever les yeux.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'avenir comme professeur, dit Malefoy d'un ton faussement désolé. Mon père n'est pas très content de ce qui m'est arrivé…

\- Continue comme ça Malefoy et il va vraiment t'arriver quelques choses, gronda Ron.

\- Il a protesté auprès du conseil d'administration. Et aussi auprès du ministère de la magie. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence, comme tu sais. Avec la blessure que j'ai reçue… Qui sait si je ne retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras.

Lara fixa Drago en roulant des yeux.

\- Hé, Harry, dit Seamus Finningan, tu as entendu ? Dans la gazette du sorcier de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.

\- Où ça ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

De l'autre côté de la table, Lara échangea un même regard avec Drago.

\- Pas très loin d'ici, dit Seamus. C'est une moldue qui l'a vu. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passe. Les Moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ordinaire. Alors, elle a téléphoné au numéro vert et quand les gens du ministère sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.

\- Pas très loin d'ici. Répéta Ron en jetant à Harry un regard éloquent.

Il se retourna et vit Malefoy qui les observaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'épluche autre chose ?

\- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy ? dit Ron d'un ton brusque.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? chuchota Malefoy en clignant ses petits yeux pâles.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Rogue empêcha toute réponse alors que Lara regardait Drago avec insistance.

A la fin du cours, Lara monta à l'étage d'Arithmancie, lorsque Drago arriva avec Théodore et Blaise, elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Viens, dit-il en l'attrapant par les bras, il l'emmena dans une tour reculé qui ne se voyait presque pas. Elle débouchait vers un balcon couvert. Il dominait le domaine, la forêt et le lac se mélangeait. Lara observa un moment avant de faire apparaître des coussins et de s'installer.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Mon père m'a raconté que Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter à Poudlard. C'est lui qui a trahi la famille d'Harry. Il les a livrés au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres, hein ?

\- Oui, dit Théodore en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Drago, dit Lara.

-Oui ?

\- Merci, pour tout à l'heure.

\- De rien.

\- Et ton bras ?

\- Je vais empirer les choses mais la douleur est là, mais supportable on va dire.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé par contre, il s'est enflammé tout seule.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on a tous des familles dérangées, dit Blaise avec un soupir.

Lara sentait que quelques choses se passaient entre elle et les serpentards, elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Tranquille.

\- De quoi parler Pomfresh ? demanda Théodore à Lara. A propos de ton père.

\- C'est compliqué. Disons que je n'ai pas forcément eu la plus heureuse des enfances.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle est morte lorsque j'avais cinq mois, tué par Voldemort, c'est la seule chose que je sais d'elle.

\- Elle s'appelait comment ?

\- Ella McBirth.

\- Mon père travaillait avec elle. Dit Drago.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai déjà vu son nom dans des rapports de mon père. Dit-il.

\- Je ne sais rien sur elle. Lâcha Lara après quelques minutes. Mon père ne parle pas d'elle. Sa mort l'a abattu. Il n'a jamais réussi à la surmonter. Il est tellement brisé que je crois qu'il voulait que je sois dans le même état que lui. J'ai eu des séquelles mais j'aime à penser qu'il n'a pas réussi à me briser.

\- Mon père était un adepte de Voldemort, essayé de briser quelqu'un, je sais ce que c'est. Dit Drago.

\- J'ai le même à la maison. Dit Théodore.

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait tapé dessus mais ma mère est une veuve noir… Tu te doutes bien que niveau équilibre, il y a mieux.

Lara regarda les serpentards surprit de leur confession. Elle était également surprise d'elle-même. Elle fixa l'extérieur.

\- On pourrais se rejoindre ici pour être tranquille, proposa Drago. Apprécié une Gryffondor en public, ça va être difficile à vivre pour moi.

Lara se tourna vers Drago.

\- Tu es le pire ennemi de mon ami. Dit-elle.

\- Si c'est vraiment ton ami.

Pour une fois, Lara ne répondit pas pour prendre sa défense.

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, à part un épisode mémorable l'année précédente, quand leur ancien professeur avait lâché des lutins dans la classe.

\- Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Lupin.

Déconcertés, mais intéressés, les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas. Lupin les fit sortir de la classe et les mena le long du couloir désert où ils croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se mit à chantonner.

Lupin finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

\- Entrez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en ouvrait la porte.

Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur. C'était Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarda les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement mauvais. Le professeur Lupin pénétra à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Ne fermez pas, Lupin. Dit Rogue. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit :

\- On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin mais il y a dans cette classe un classe, un certain Neville Londubat, c'est un danger public.

\- En réalité, dit Lupin, j'espérais que Neville m'aide à faire la première partie de l'expérience.

Le visage de Neville devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec.

Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y avait qu'une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la penderie, elle se mit à trembler avec un grand bruit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Lupin d'une voix rassurante. Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans.

La grande majorité de la classe semblait convaincue que c'était précisément une raison de s'inquiéter. Neville regarda le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contempla avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'était mise à s'agiter.

\- Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur.

Lara se sentit anxieuse et ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher des trois serpentards qui était dans un coin.

Drago attrapa discrètement sa main et la garda dans la sienne.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Lara de l'affronter. Seul Drago qui passait après elle, vit qu'elle était sa plus grande peur.

\- C'était qui sous le capuchon ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.

\- Personne, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son devoir de potion. Personne.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre,**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions à me poser.**_

 _ **Je suis tellement dans la fiction depuis quelques années qu'il se peut qu'elle soit claire pour moi et non pour vous,**_

 _ **Des bisous,**_

 _ **Lara H.**_


	6. Pré-au-lard rencontre Sirius Black

_**Salut à tous,**_

 _ **Voilà le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction.**_

 _ **Une petite explication sur la fiction:**_

 _ **Les chapitre ayant lieu à Poudlard sont terminés. Il y a ensuite une transition d'après-guerre avec sa vie d'adulte.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.**_

 _ **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Les points forts, les points à améliorer. Je prends tout les conseils constructifs.**_

 _ **Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Lara H.**_

* * *

Pré-au-lard rencontre Sirius Black.

En très peu de temps, la Défense contre les forces du mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves. Seuls Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient matière à critiquer le professeur Lupin.

\- Regardez dans quel état sont ses vêtements, disait Malefoy à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour se faire attendre du professeur Lupin lorsqu'il passait devant lui. Il s'habille comme un elfe de maison.

Lara se tourna vers lui en levant les yeux… Au plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle était surprise de son comportement. Il appréciait les cours de Lupin mais les Serpentard avaient une réputation à tenir.

Lara s'ennuyait parfois dans d'autres cours, elle avait toujours de bonne note mais elle trouvait le temps long. Les cours qu'elle avait avec les garçons étaient devenus ses cours préférés même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre dans la tour d'Arithmancie, il y passait des heures.

\- Je savais que je te trouvais là. Dit Drago en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Tiens, le roi des crétins en personne. Dit Lara avec un sourire.

\- Les épouvantards ?

\- Oui, j'ai terminé. Dit-elle. C'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si je te réponds, tu m'expliqueras la tienne ?

\- ça marche.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur.

\- Je dirais mon père. Dit-il. Il n'a jamais été violent envers moi, ma mère ne l'autoriserait jamais. Du moins physiquement. Psychologiquement, c'est autre chose. Mon père est un homme dur, il a ses idéaux. Ma mère dit qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Il est violent avec ta mère ?

\- Non, il n'oserait jamais. Il l'aime trop. Et toi ?

\- Je dois te dire que j'ai été surprise de voir que sous le capuchon, c'était moi. Parfois, mes pouvoirs me font peur. Petite, je me disais que j'avais mérité de m'en prendre plein la figure, que c'était peut-être à cause de moi que ma mère était morte…

\- Un enfant ne mérite pas d'être violenté par un parent, peu importe ses excuses…

Drago attrapa l'épaule de Lara et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu as grandi avec Potter c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air très proche.

\- On a grandi différemment. Tu partages l'idée de tes parents ? Celle de Voldemort.

\- Je ne sais pas, je le croyais mais regarde je t'apprécie beaucoup alors que tu es à Gryffondor et tu es de sang mêlé. Ça ne me fait pas mal réagir.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelques choses de toi finalement.

Drago souffla de rire face au regard moqueur de son amie.

\- La saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencé, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, prêt à mettre la pâté à Potter.

\- Tu gagnes une fois sur deux.

Drago se tourna vers elle offusqué avant de la chatouiller.

\- Je ne te permets pas toi d'abord.

Lara se mit à rire avant de se détacher.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai promis à Harry de voir l'entraînement de Gryffondor.

Le jour d'Halloween, Lara était dépité, elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. C'était sans compté sur les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de l'emmener avec elle. Elle consentit finalement à aller avec eux.

\- On va te faire découvrir la ville ma jolie, dit George en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Elle prit son sac en secouant la tête. Elle avait mal de se dire qu'Harry ne pouvait pas y aller mais il lui avait surtout demandé de bien s'amuser.

Ils allèrent d'abord dans le magasin des farces et attrapes Zonko. Elle se mit à rire en voyant ce qu'il en était. Elle regarda tout et suivit les jumeaux qui lui expliquait la totalité du magasin.

Ils sont allés ensuite chez HoneyDukes, la confiserie. Lara acheta différent truc pour elle et Harry.

Elle est ensuite passé chez Scribpenne où elle acheta un cahier et une plume. Elle croisa Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Maintenant, pour clôturer l'après-midi jolie blonde, il faut absolument que tu ailles chez Madame Rosmerta et goûter à la bierre-au-beurre.

Elle se laissa entraîner par les garçons et elle y vit Ron & Hermione. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers leur table.

Le liquide était bon et chaud, c'était surprenant et Lara adorait. La discussion avec les garçons était simple et elle ne regrettait pas d'être sorti.

En rentrant, Lara rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait devant la grande salle. Elle sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai ramené plein de trucs de la confiserie. Dit Lara.

\- Merci, tu t'es amusé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là avec moi. Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le soir, Lara, Harry, Ron et Hermione était dans un coin de la salle commune en train de manger des bonbons.

\- Si tu voyais la poste, Harry ! l peu près deux cents hiboux perchés sur des étagères avec des couleurs différentes pour le courrier urgent et le courrier lent !

\- Chez Honeydukes, il y a une nouvelle sorte de caramel, ils distribuaient des échantillons gratuits, tu en veux un ?

\- Je crois bien, qu'on a vu un ogre. Il y a toutes sortes de clients au trois balais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi ? demanda Lara.

\- Lupin m'a offert une tasse de thé et Rogue est arrivé pour lui donner une boisson.

\- Et Lupin la bu ? demanda Ron, effaré, il est fou ?

\- Le banquet commence dans 5 minutes, dit Lara, on descend ?

La grande salle était éclairée des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brulaient des chandelles. Des nués de chauve-souris voletaient en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulaient paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel orange.

Le mets étaient délicieux. Lara observait Drago qui lui pinça la langue.

Lara suivit ensuite Fred et George vers la salle commune mais se figea sur le tableau de la grosse dame, elle avait disparu et son tableau avait été lacéré.

\- Il faut absolument la retrouver, dit Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît allez tout de suite prévenir Rusard et dites-lui de chercher la grosse dame dans toutes les peintures du château.

\- Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez ! lança une petite voix criarde.

C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peeves ? interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Le sourire de Peeves s'effaça. Il n'osait pas se moquer de Dumbledore et s'adressa à lui d'un ton mielleux tout aussi insupportable que son caquètement habituel.

\- Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étagee en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes du corps, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. La pauvre… ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

\- Elle a dit qui avait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oh oui, monsieur le chef des professeurs, répondit Peeves avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à jeter une grosse bombe. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black.


	7. Le Quidditch peut être dangereux

_**Bonjour à vous,**_

 ** _Voilà mon nouveau chapitre,_**

 ** _Je remercie les gens qui me lisent et celles qui me suivent, un grand merci à vous,_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dîtes moi si la mise en page est assez clair._**

 ** _Lara H._**

* * *

 _ **Le Quidditch peut être dangereux.**_

Le professeur Dumbledore renvoya les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints dix minutes plus tard par ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.

\- Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller tous le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donner accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à quitter la grande salle mais il se ravisa soudain.

\- J'oubliais, dit-il, vous allez avoir besoin de…

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette magique et aussitôt, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs. Un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux, d'une couleur violette.

\- Dormez bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement de la grande salle. Lara alla prendre un sac de couchage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Théodore Nott à voix basse alors qu'il prenait un sac.

\- Black est dans le château. Dit-elle en répondant du même ton.

Fred attrapa sa main et l'emmena avec lui.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant sa veste. Elle le remercia et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle sentit les jumeaux lui faire un bisou sur le front avant qu'elle tombe de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Harry lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait entendu. Elle était toute aussi perdue que le reste de la troupe. Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, prétendait même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu.

La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décroché du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne. Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour.

\- Il est complétement fou, dit Seamus Finnigan à Percy. On ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de reprendre ce poste, répondit Percy. Ils avaient tous peur de subir le même sort que la grosse dame. Le chevalier du catogan a été le seul suffisamment courageux pour se porter volontaire.

Lara en avait marre d'entendre Harry se plaindre tout le temps des dispositions qu'avait prise le professeur Mcgonagall pour sa sécurité. Elle finissait par aller à la bibliothéque avec Percy pour aller travailler. Il lui été d'une grande aide.

\- Percy. Demanda Lara.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie, mais je coince. On est à quatre sur le dossier mais on est tous les quatre bloqués.

\- C'est quoi ?

Lara lui tendit la consigne et le travail qu'ils avaient déjà abattu. Percy étudia le dossier et Lara en profitait pour lire son devoir de Sortilèges.

\- Tu as fait une erreur, ici. Dit Percy. Corrige là et tu arriveras le reste, j'avais aussi bloqué là-dessus. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce sort ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un sortilège d'attrait. Il te permet de mélanger des choses qui sont totalement différente. Il est notamment utilisé en complément des filtres d'amours.

\- Tu me l'apprendras ?

\- Tu l'apprendras toi-même lorsque tu seras en septième année. Dit-il.

Le soir même, Lara alla rejoindre les Serpentard pour qu'il travaille sur le dossier. Drago n'était pas dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis forfait pour samedi. Dit-il. L'infirmière dit que je ne suis pas en état de jouer le match alors Flint a décalé le match.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Parfois, surtout quand je dois faire des mouvements répétitifs. Dit-il. Je suis sûr que Potter va pester.

\- Probablement…

\- Tu le fui toujours ? demanda Théodore.

\- Oui, j'ai travaillé avec Percy Weasley à la bibliothèque, c'est lui qui a trouvé notre erreur d'ailleurs.

\- Il veut faire quoi lui plus tard ?

\- Il veut travailler au ministère mais il hésite encore le service pour lequel il veut travailler.

\- Au fait, dit Drago. Il y a une ancienne salle de classe qui est condamné à l'étage. Si on la remet en état, on pourra l'utiliser pour plein de choses. Proposa-t-il.

\- Ça pourrait être chouette… souffla Lara en réfléchissant.

\- Montre nous. Dit Théo en posant son parchemin.

Le groupe suivit Drago. Lara débloqua la porte d'un sort et entra. Elle était vraiment en mauvaise état.

\- Il va nous falloir plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices pour la remettre en état, dit Lara.

\- Et plusieurs semaines pour l'aménager totalement. Dit Blaise.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

\- Je ferais des recherches à la bibliothéque sur les sortilèges dont on aura besoin. Dit Lara avec un sourire. Bon, je vous laisse, il va falloir que je retourne à la salle commune. Dit-elle.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, elle trouva les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch en rage contre l'équipe de Serpentard et surtout Drago Malefoy. Elle s'installa entre les jumeaux et ne s'occupa pas vraiment du débat.

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs alors que Lara croisait le regard faux de Drago.

Lara était en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et était surprise de voir que c'était le professeur Rogue qui donnait cours et non Lupin. Harry arriva en retard.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai commença-t-il.

Lara le vit s'interrompre en voyant Rogue.

\- Ce cours à commencer il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Où est le professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Harry resta immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Les yeux noirs de Rogue étincelèrent.

\- Rien qui mette sa vie en danger, répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois encore vous demandez de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Harry s'avança lentement à côté de Lara qui le regarda avec un regard moqueur.

\- comme je vous le disais avant que Potter ne nous interrompe, reprit Rogue. Le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent…

\- Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les… commença Hermione.

Lara leva les yeux aux ciels sous le sourire discret d'Harry.

\- Taisez-vous, l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton sec. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

\- C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que nous ayons eu, lança bravement Dean Thomas. Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle. Rogue parut plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, vous allons plutôt étudier... Les loups-garous, acheva Rogue.

\- Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir… Lara agacé proposa à Harry de faire un morpion.

\- Ouvrez vos livres page 394. Lara prit son livre et le mit au milieu pour être tranquille.

\- Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue un loup-garou d'un vrai loup ? demanda Rogue.

Après l'intervention d'Hermione et retenue de Ron, le cours se passa dans le plus grand des silences.

A la fin du cours, Lara était songeuse. Elle pensait à Rogue, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait ce cours. Elle comprit le soir même en voyant la pleine lune. Lupin était un loup-garou.

Le jour du match, Lara était à peine sortit qu'elle était déjà glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os. On n'y voyait rien à dix mètres.

Lee se dirigea vers elle.

\- Viens avec moi pour voir le match, les professeurs chauffent la tribune pour eux et je peux emmener quelqu'un.

\- Je te rejoints, dit Lara en frissonnant. Je vais passer voir Harry avant le match dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Merci Lee.

\- Pas de quoi princesse.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, Lara salua brièvement Cédric Digorry et se dirigea vers l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? dit Harry d'un air exaspéré en montrant ses lunettes.

\- J'ai une idée, dit Lara, donne-les-moi.

Harry lui donna et elle sortit sa baguette en marmonnant : Impervius.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en les rendant à Harry, elles repousseront l'eau. J'étais venu pour ça, je file.

\- Est-ce que tu veux ma cape ? proposa Fred.

\- Non, merci, Lee m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour le match, comme ça, j'aurais chaud. Dit-elle en se moquant d'eux.

\- Va voir ailleurs, princesse, ria Dubois à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Lee Jordan et le professeur Lupin avec un sourire la sécha. La chaleur et le sortilège d'imperméabilité, la fit sourire tranquillement. Elle était vraiment bien. Mais il était difficile de voir ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Elle ne voyait plus Harry puis elle se mit à crier en voyant le ciel. Dumbledore suivit son regard et intercepta pour Harry avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Lara se mit à courir vers le terrain et arriva dans les premières, posant la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.

Elle était assise sur une chaise de l'infirmerie attendant son réveil.

\- Heureusement que le sol était trempé. La boue a amorti sa chute.

\- Moi, j'ai cru qu'il s'était tué.

\- Mais ses lunettes ne sont même pas cassées.

Lara sentit Harry bougeait et se mit à côté de lui.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Fred , le teint livide sous les taches de boue qui lui couvraient le visage. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il en se redressant si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta.

\- Tu es tombé de ton balai, dit Fred. Une chute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

\- On croyait que tu étais mort, dit Alicia en tremblant.

Hermione émit un petit gémissement suraigu et Harry mit sa main sur celle de Lara quand il vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

\- Et le match ? dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry eut alors l'impression de recevoir une pierre en poitrine.

\- On n'a quand même pas perdu ?

\- Diggory a attrapé le vif d'or, dit George alors que Fred attrapait Lara par les épaules. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… Même Dubois l'a reconnu.

\- Où est-t-il Dubois ? demanda Harry.

\- Toujours à la douche, je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer. Dit-il.

Harry colla son visage contre ses genoux alors que Lara s'installa à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son dos.

Fred lui saisit l'épaule et le secoua un bon coup.

\- Doucement, râla Lara.

\- Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le vif d'or, dit-il.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, dit George…

Lara n'écouta pas et vit qu'Harry n'écoutait pas non plus, elle prit sa main.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vint annoncer à l'équipe que la visite était terminée.

\- Lara peut rester ? demanda Harry. S'il vous plaît.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et Lara se rassit en laissant le reste partir.

\- Dumbledore était furieux, dit Lara à Harry. Harry se décala et Lara s'allongea à côté de lui. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'est précipitait sur le terrain pendant que tu tombais, il a brandi sa baguette et il a ralenti un peu ta chute avant que tu touches le sol.

\- Tu es la dernière chose dont je me rappelle avant de m'évanouir. Tu pleurais. Dit Harry.

\- J'ai eu peur, dit-elle l'émotion revenant. Harry la prit contre elle. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Mon balai ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il a fini sa course dans le saule cogneur, je suis désolé Harry. Le professeur Flitwick l'a rapporté avant que tu te réveilles mais il est en plusieurs morceau.

Elle sentit le cœur d'Harry accélerer sous son oreille.

\- J'entends une voix quand les Détraqueurs sont à côté de moi… Elle hurle. C'est transcendant. Je crois que c'est ma mère, dit-il. Je crois que je revis son dernier moment. Je dois vraiment être faible pour le vivre de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse, les détraqueurs se nourrissent du désespoir des gens, tu étais là quand ta mère est morte même si dieu soit loué, tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, le sort pour les contrer et difficile à apprendre seul. Dit-elle. Je suis désolé pour ton balai.

\- Tu vas me trouver bête mais c'est comme si j'avais perdu un ami… dit-il.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça bête… dit-elle avant de s'endormir contre Harry.


	8. Maman

_**Salut amis lecteurs,**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre suivant de ma fiction.**_

 _ **J'attends vos réactions.**_

 _ **Bien à vous,**_

 _ **Lara.**_

 _ **Maman…**_

Le professeur Lupin reprit le jour où Harry put reprendre les cours. Après avoir pester contre le devoir demandé par Rogue qu'il annula, le cours sur les Pitiponk reprit.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Lupin interpella Harry qui fit signe à Lara de l'attendre.

\- J'ai entendu parler du match, poursuivit le professeur en rangeant ses livres dans son cartable, et j'ai été navré d'apprendre la destruction de votre balai. Y-a-t-il moyen de le réparer ?

\- Non, répondit Harry. Le Saule l'a cassé en mille morceaux.

Lupin soupira.

\- Ils ont planté ce saule cogneur l'année de mon arrivé à Poudlard. A l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. A la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil et nous n'avons plus le droit de s'en approcher. Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.

\- On vous a aussi raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec les détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Lupin. Je crois bien qu'on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère. Ils ont du mal à tenir en place… Ils sont furieux qu'on leur refuse l'entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école… J'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes tombés ?

\- Oui, dit Harry. Il observa Lara qui lui donna un signe de tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ? Est-ce que je suis…

\- ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse, dit aussitôt le professeur Lupin comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui parce qu'ils existent des horreurs dans votre passé qui n'existe pas chez les autres.

Un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la salle éclairant les cheveux gris de Lupin et les rides qui creusaient son visage encore jeune.

\- Les détraqueurs comptent parmi les créatures les plu répugnantes de cette terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoures. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueurs se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Et les pires moments de votre vie, Harry, suffiraient à faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.

\- J'entends ma mère mourir lorsqu'ils sont près de moi... dit-il. Lara observa un tic sur le visage de Lupin mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Dans le train, reprit Harry, vous avez réussi à le repousser. Vous nous apprendriez ? A Lara et moi.

\- Je peux essayer de vous aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre que je me remette totalement.

\- Merci, dit Lara.

\- Un de vos parents est sorcier ? demanda Lupin à Lara.

\- Ma mère était une sorcière, elle est morte quand j'étais petite.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Ella McBirth. Mon père est… enfin il est moldu.

Harry vu le regard de Lupin se voilé mais Lara fixait le sol.

\- On va vous laisser, dit Harry. Merci professeur.

Lara sortit Harry à sa suite…

Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, une clarté d'un blanc d'opale dissipa l'obscurité du ciel et un beau matin, le sol boueux se couvrit d'un givre étincelant. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur du château annonçait Noël. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, avait déjà décoré sa classe de petites fées scintillant comme des chandelles et les élèves parlait d'un air ravi de leurs projets pour les vacances.

\- Tu vas à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Harry à Lara…

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Si tu viens, dit Parvati en arrivant dans la salle commune avec Lavande. On se fait une sortie entre fille avec Lavande, ma sœur et Hannah Abbot. On voulait te proposer d'y aller.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Lara.

\- Elle viendra avec vous dit Harry. Ne reste pas ici à cause de moi, dit-il en souriant.

Lors de la sortie, elle vit Harry entrer dans les Trois balais. Elle fit un signe aux filles qui repartait au château et s'installa avec eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Harry expliqua à Lara que les jumeaux lui avaient donné une carte.

\- Ils t'ont donné la carte du maraudeur ? demanda Lara surprise.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron en colère.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, l'année dernière, je l'ai ai aidé pour une farce aux Serpentards et il l'avait utilisé. Dit Lara. Harry, cache-toi, dit-elle en voyant Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et Flitwick entrer avec Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie.

\- Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ? dit une voix de femme.

\- Pour moi, répondit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

\- Quatre pintes d'hydromel aux épices ?

\- ça, c'est pour moi ?

\- Sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace et ombrelle ?

\- Miam dit le professeur Flitwick.

\- Et le rhum groseille, c'est pour vous, Monsieur le ministre.

\- Merci ma chère Rosmerta, dit la voix de Fudge. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous prendrez bien quelques choses avec nous ? Asseyez-vous donc.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le ministre.

Harry regarda les talons hauts s'éloigner puis revenir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce trou perdu, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda la voix de madame Rosmerta.

\- Sirius Black, bien entendu, qui d'autres ? J'imagine que vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé à l'école le jour d'Halloween.

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, reconnut Madame Rosmerta.

\- Vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge, Hagrid ? dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Vous pensez que Black est toujours dans le coin ? chuchota Madame Rosmerta.

\- J'en suis certain, dit brièvement Fudge.

\- Vous savez que les Détraqueurs ont fouillé mon auberge deux fois ? reprit Rosemerta un peu agacée. Tous mes clients sont partis terrifiés… C'est très mauvais pour le commerce.

\- Ma chère Rosmerta, je n'aime pas plus les Détraqueurs que vous, répondit Fudge, gêné mais c'est une précaution nécessaire… C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça... Je viens d'en voir, ils sont furieux contre Dumbledore parce qu'il refuse de les laisser entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Il a bien raison, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, comment voulez-vous qu'on donne des cours avec des horreurs pareilles autour de nous ?

\- Très juste, très juste, couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

\- N'oublions pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand, objecta Fudge. Nous savons tous de quoi Black est capable…

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, dit Madame Rosmerta d'un air songeur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Sirius Black prendre le parti des forces du Mal… Je me souviens quand il était petit, à Poudlard… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta, dit Fudge d'un ton abrupt. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

\- Le pire ? Dit Madame Rosmerta d'un ton excité par la curiosité. Pire que d'assassiner tous ses malheureux ?

\- En effet.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

\- Vous avez dit que vous vous souveniez de lui à Poudlard, Rosmeta ? murmura le professeur McGonagall. Et vous vous rappelez qui était son meilleur ami ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit Madame Rosmerta avec un petit rire. On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils sont venus ici. Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une fine équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter.

Harry lâcha sa chope alors que Lara le fixait inquiète.

\- Il n'y avait que quand leur meilleure amie était là qu'il était plus ou moins calme. Ella Mcbirth, je crois. Une jolie blonde… Elles les apaisaient comme jamais.

\- Justement, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux brillants. Ella était plus en retrait, mais très brillants tous les trois. Je crois qu'aucun élève ne nous a causé autant de soucis que ces trois-là.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.

\- On aurait dit que Black, Potter et Mcbirth était une paire de triplet, inséparable tous les trois.

Lara senti son cœur se serrait, elle ne savait pas que le père d'Harry et sa mère étaient amis.

\- Sans aucun doute, dit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance aveugle en McBirth et une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours aussi vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black et McBirth étaient témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. James est le parrain de Lara, Sirius celui d'Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela bien sûr, vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

\- Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-savez-qui ?

\- Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta…

\- Rare sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscient d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore qui luttait sans relâche contre le mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espion fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionné.

Le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité, dit-il d'une petite voix aïgue. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne que l'on choisit, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !

\- Alors Black était le gardien du secret ? Pourquoi pas McBirth ?

\- McBirth était déjà morte à cette époque-là, James Potter était détruit. Lara n'avait même pas quatre mois… Alors bien entendu, James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait pu mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret. Dit McGonagall.

\- Il soupçonnait Black ? s'étonna Madame Rosmerta.

\- Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements, répondait sombrement le professeur MCGonagall. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?

\- En effet, soupira Fudge. Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué…

\- Black les a trahis ?dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.

\- Exactement. Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Tu-sais-qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même où lui, Black montrait son vrai visage. I n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix….

\- Misérable traître abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix forte.

\- Chut !

\- Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il ne tue tous ses gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts… Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Il pleurait en disant que James ne pouvait pas avoir rejoint Ella. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu les deux a si peu de temps d'intervalle. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLE CE TRAITRE ASSASSIN ! rugit Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, je vous en prie ! protesta le professeur McGonagall. Parlez moins fort.

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et de James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui important, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit : « Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperais de lui. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai dit à Black que Harry irait vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Black à essayer de discuter mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. J'aurais dû me douter, il aimait tellement cette moto.

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !

\- Si seulement nous avions pu ! soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

\- Pettigrow… C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours avec eux ? dit Madame Rosmerta.

\- Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter, il traînait beaucoup aux basques de McBirth qui étonnamment ne le considérait même pas. Dit le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez comme je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle était enrhumée.

\- Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords, dit Fudge avec sympathie. Pettigrow est mort en héros. Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sort d'Amnésie, bien sûr, mais juste avant, ils nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant : « Lily et James ! Comment as-t-u pu faire ça Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été le plus rapide. Ila réduit Pettigrow en miette…

Le professeur McGonagall se moucha, puis dit d'une voix douloureuse :

\- Quel idiot… Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel… Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère.

\- Moi je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique… Je l'aurais mis en en pièce à mains nues… grogna Hagrid.

\- Vous dîtes des bêtises, Hagrid, répliqua séchement Fudge. Seule la Brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black. A l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. IL m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow : une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps…

La voix de Fudge s'interrompit. On entendit cinq personnes se mouchaient.

\- Et voilà toute l'histoire, dit Fudge d'un ton grave. Black a été emmené par vingt sorcier de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un profond soupir.

\- Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir répondre qu'il l'est en effet, dit lentement Fudge. Je crois que la défaite de son maître lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps. Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un désespéré. Un geste cruel, inutile… J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passent leur temps enfermé dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens… Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. IL m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner… Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mots croisés ! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant l'un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre ? demanda Madame Rosmerta. Mon dieu, monsieur le Ministre, ne me dite pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son… heu… son objectif final, répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif. Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. Car je dois vous dire que vous savez qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne ressurgisse très vite des ténèbres…

Lara suivit Harry qui sortit sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Elle attrapa sa main et il l'enveloppa de la cape.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante.

\- Il était leur ami. Dit Harry. Il était leur ami et il les a trahis. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry.

\- Ta mère et mon père était ami… dit-il.

\- Oui, ton père est mon parrain.

\- Ta mère à mieux choisi que le mien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Quand je vois son fils.

Harry regarda Lara et étouffa un rire malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Lara eut du mal à dormir. C'était une des premières fois où elles entendaient parler de sa mère. Sa mère et James Potter était ami. James Potter était son parrain. Son père savait forcément qui était Harry pour elle mais n'a jamais rien dit… La vérité avait était dévoilé mais elle était mal à l'aise… Le lendemain, elle fila à la volière.

 _Papa,_

 _Je sais qu'on n'est pas du genre à s'écrire… Ton taux d'alcoolémie est trop élevé pour que tu te rappels comment on lit ou comment on tient un stylo…_

 _Pour une fois papa, j'ai besoin de toi… Vraiment… Et autrement que pour me foutre sur la figure…_

 _Je viens d'apprendre que maman et le père d'Harry ont grandi ensemble et était ami. Je sais aussi que James Potter est mon parrain…_

 _Je me rappelle qu'enfant, tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça… Papa, je sais que tu sais la vérité sur James et Lily Potter. J'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'à la mort de maman, mon parrain ai pu m'évincer de sa vie du jour au lendemain… Sirius Black est sorti de prison et il en a après Harry._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus Papa ?_

 _J'espère que tu me répondras_

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Lara._

Elle utilisa Edwige pour lui apporter la lettre et la regarda partir… Elle espéré une réponse mais ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une… Elle connaissait son père…

En revenant, Lara alla immédiatement dans la tour d'Arithmancie. Drago arriva une demi-heure après.

\- Lara ? ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- James Potter est mon parrain. Dit-elle. On a entendu des profs raconté pourquoi Sirius Black avait été arrêté… Ma mère était leur meilleure amie…

\- Je ne peux pas trop t'aider… J'hésite à parler de ta mère à mon père. Il était à Poudlard à l'époque où y était Black. Il a dû la connaître même s'il était plus âgé.

Lara resta silencieuse mais posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Qui ?

\- Ma mère, dit Lara. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo d'elle.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et elle finit par s'apaiser un peu.

\- L'hippogriffe va être mit à mort, dit Drago, mon père à gagner…

Lara se tourna vers lui abattu.

\- Je suis désolé Drago…

\- J'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne pas le faire mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…

On n'aménagerait pas ici plutôt ? On n'a jamais vu personne venir ici. Ça pourrait être notre endroit secret.

Il est plus agréable en tout cas. Cette vue est tellement apaisante.

J'en parlerais aux garçons.

Lara posa son dos contre le torse de Drago. Ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Lara eut la surprise de voir Edwige revenir avec une lettre de son père.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai fait une cure lorsque tu es reparti à Poudlard. Je suis sobre depuis deux mois maintenant, je ne te promets pas que je vais tenir mais je vais tout faire pour. J'aimerais que tu reviennes pour Noël. Je te promets d'essayer d'être un bon père._

 _Je te dirais ce que je peux sur ton parrain, sur Sirius et sur ta mère._

 _Je t'aime ma chérie._

 _Papa._

Lara sera sa lettre contre elle et se mit à pleurer.

Elle se réfugia dans la salle commune où Harry la rejoint en courant.

\- Lara ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Mon père a fait une cure… Il est sobre depuis deux mois et veux que je rentre pour Noël. Dit-elle

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle. Je crois que j'ai envie. C'est la première fois qu'il fait une cure depuis que je suis bébé. Il acceptera peut-être de me parler de ma mère.

\- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles hein ?

\- C'est promis.

Le lendemain des vacances, Lara avait fait son sac pour repartir chez elle. Elle n'avait pas pris grand-chose, ses affaires Moldus était dans son sac. Elle repartait avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui rentrait également chez eux pour les fêtes. Elle y rencontra aussi Tracey Davis avec qui elle rigola plutôt bien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le quai Moldu, elle vit son père et eut un choc. Il avait bonne mine et était bien habillé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille et Lara se jeta dans les bras de son père en larmes.


	9. Quand Noël rime avec vérité

Salut à vous,

Voilà le chapitre suivant de cette fiction,

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont décidé de suivre cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.

Lara.

* * *

 **Quand Noël rime avec vérité.**

Le jour de Noël, Lara se réveilla tôt et descendit dans la cuisine où son père était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Joyeux Noël Papa. Dit-elle timidement.

Joyeux Noël ma chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. J'ai fait des pancakes ou du moins essayé. Dit-il.

Lara se mit à rire et s'installa à table.

Son père la servit et s'installa avec elle.

Comment ça se passe à l'école ?

Assez bien, dit-elle. J'attends mes résultats du trimestre. J'adore le cours d'Arithmancie, il mélange les sortilèges, les potions, les runes et les mathématiques. J'adore ça. J'ai laissé tomber le cours de soins aux créatures magiques par contre.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai peur du professeur, il est le garde-chasse du château mais il est devenu professeur. Il ne m'aime pas.

Un demi-géant, non ? Hadri…

Hagrid.

Ta mère ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ils ne s'aimaient pas du moins.

Papa ?

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait comme métier maman ?

Elle était conjureur de sort pour le ministère de la magie. Tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ? On aura le temps de discuter de ta mère.

Lara souri à son père et se dirigea vers le sapin qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée.

Elle donna son cadeau à son père et s'installa à même le sol.

Henry Heldings ouvrit le cadeau et y vit une cravate en soie. Elle était noire toute simple mais très classe.

Et voilà, le deuxième.

Henry ouvrit pour y trouver un cahier et une plume avec de l'encre.

Tu peux aussi utiliser un stylo. Dit sa fille. Je sais que tu n'es pas le premier pour t'exprimer. Mais tu bois, tu as été violent avec moi. Pas seulement physiquement. Je sais que c'est parce que tu gardes trop. Je ne peux pas dire que ça tiendra, je n'en sais rien, tu as bu presque toute ma vie et tu es sobre depuis peu. J'aime quand tu es comme ça parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un père qui m'aime alors ça me va. Mais j'aimerais que tu restes comme ça et avoir la possibilité d'apprendre à te connaître. Mais il faut que tu décharges pour ça. Si tu n'arrives pas à parler, peut-être que tu arriveras à écrire. Dit-elle timidement.

Son père leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il s'installa à côté de sa fille et l'attira sur ses genoux. Lara avait beau avoir treize ans, elle ne se rappelait pas d'une fois où ça été arrivé alors elle se laissa faire. Il la serra contre elle et Lara commença à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Désolé pour tout. Je ferais tout pour m'en sortir, tout. Je ne veux pas encore une fois te décevoir, je t'ai trop fait de mal.

Lara entoura la taille de son père et se laissa bercer.

Allez, à toi maintenant. Dit son père.

Il attrapa le premier paquet et lui donna.

Il est de Parvati Patil, dit-elle.

Celle chez qui tu as fini l'été ? demanda-t-il.

Oui.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un livre sur l'histoire des sortilèges. Elle le posa pour prendre celui venant de Lavande. Elle lui avait offert une trousse avec du maquillage sorcier de base.

De la part de Ron, elle reçut un ensemble de chocolat. D'Hermione, elle reçut un ensemble de trois culottes… Elle regretta immédiatement le livre qu'elle lui avait offert et qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune. De la part de George, elle reçut la suite des livres que les jumeaux lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Fred lui offrit le foulard en soie qu'elle avait aperçu dans un magasin de vêtements de Pré-au-lard. Elle savait qu'il coûtait une fortune. Elle reçut de la part de Harry un kit de sortilège relativement élaboré. Elle allait mettre des heures à comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine.

Tiens ma chérie, dit son père.

Elle prit le paquet et découvrit plusieurs robes qui venait du magasin qu'elle préféré à Londres.

Merci papa, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tiens, il y avait ça devant la porte mais je ne sais pas de qui ça viens.

Lara se mit à rire en voyant les paquets verts, les serpentards…

Théo lui avait offert un livre sur l'ancienne magie égyptienne, Blaise une brosse qui te coiffait selon tes envies, Drago lui avait offert une parure de bijoux magnifique. Le dernier paquet venait du même personnage inconnu que pour son anniversaire.

 _La barrette te va tellement bien qu'il te fallait le collier qui te va avec. Continue de sourire, il apporte beaucoup d'espoir…_

 _D._

Ma puce, dit Henry. Lara se tourna vers lui qui avait encore un cadeau dans les mains.

Elle rejoignit son père pour ouvrir son cadeau.

Elle s'y retrouva avec un livre au armoirie de Poudlard.

Chaque personne reçoit le livre de sa vie lorsqu'il quitte Poudlard. Expliqua son père. Du jour de sa naissance à la reconnaissance des ASPICS. Dit-il. C'est celui de ta mère, il continue de se remplir jusqu'à ta mort. IL est pour toi.

Elle prit le livre de sa mère et l'ouvrit pour y trouver une photo de ses parents.

Je n'ai pas connu tes grands-parents, ta grand-mère est partie lorsque ta mère avait six mois, ton grand-père est mort quelques mois avant que je la rencontre. Dit-il.

Comment il s'appelait ?

Ton grand-père s'appelait Luke McBirth. Ta mère ne parlait de la sienne, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Elle tourna la page pour voir une photo de ses grands-parents, elle tourna les premières pages, les âges s'y mélangeait et s'inscrivait en dessous des photos. Une d'elle attira son regard.

Sa mère était assise par terre, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, un garçon un tout petit peu plus âgée était à ses côtés.

C'est James ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

Oui. Dit-il. Ton parrain.

Elle passa les pages et vit que James était beaucoup sur les photos, l'amitié entre les deux lui faisait pensé à celle qu'elle avait avec Harry. Elle finit par arrivé à la première photo qu'il existait de sa mère à Poudlard. Elle était dans le Poudlard Express avec James Potter et elle fut surprise de voir le nom qui se trouvait en dessous de celui du petit blond qui les accompagnait. Remus Lupin.

Lupin ?

Oui, c'était un très bon ami à eux.

Il est professeur à Poudlard, il n'a jamais rien dit, dit-elle.

Rémus n'est pas forcément celui que j'ai le mieux connu.

Elle tourna les pages pour voir Sirius Black arrivait, puis Lily Evans…

Une des photos attira son regard, elle était à la bibliothéque en train de travailler avec un homme plus âgé, Lucius Malefoy.

Papa, tu le connais ?

Oui et non, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, durant la guerre, ils étaient dans deux camps différent mais ils s'appréciaient. Il était important pour ta mère.

Papa, dit-elle en fermant le livre. Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout, ma chérie. J'en sais probablement plus que ton ministère.

Comment ça ?

Il s'installa face à elle.

Ta mère était déjà morte lorsque l'ordre du Phoenix s'est rendu compte qu'Harry était la cible de Voldemort. J'étais tenu à l'écart de votre guerre depuis la mort de ta mère. Je ne suis pas sorcier, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose mais Sirius et James faisait partie de mes amis. Ça faisait déjà longtemps que ta mère et moi étions mariés. Ils continuaient de venir me voir et m'étais d'un grand soutien.

Tu adorais James, Sirius, Lily et tu étais toujours en train de fixer Harry.

Lorsqu'ils ont décidé de se cacher, ils étaient tous à la maison. Il devait décider qui allait être leur gardien du secret. James avait pensé à moi dans un premier lieu mais étant sans pouvoir magique, je ne le pouvais pas. James voulait se tourner vers Sirius, c'était son frère. Il revenait de loin tous les deux mais il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Mais il s'est trompé ? dit Lara à son père. Il les a trahis.

Non, ma chérie, Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça à James, il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Sirius était sûr que Voldemort allait être à ses trousses.

J'ai donc réussi à convaincre James de prendre quelqu'un d'autres. Dit-une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour se retrouver face à Sirius Black.

Elle se rapprocha de son père, qui la serra contre lui.

Ecoute le ma chérie. S'il te plaît.

Je ne pouvais pas être le gardien du secret, Voldemort allait absolument être après moi. Je n'avais plus confiance en Rémus. Je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Par sa condition de loup garou ? J'ai lu que les loups-garous s'était rangé du côté de Voldemort.

Oui. J'ai réussi à faire accepter James de prendre

Pettigrow. Compléta Lara.

Comment ?

J'ai entendu McGonagall qu'elle ne le considérait même pas.

Oui. Ta mère m'aurait tué pour ça… Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune confiance en lui. Elle le trouvait opportuniste. Si j'avais su qu'il était corrompu.

Elle se détacha un peu de son père pour s'approcher de lui.

Vous l'avez tué.

J'aurais bien voulu. Lorsque j'ai appris sa trahison, j'ai couru chez James mais il était trop tard, je partais de chez toi. Ton père avait eu un souci avec ta magie. Harry était dans les bras d'Hagrid en larmes. La maison était en ruine, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il s'accrochait à moi. Je voulais qu'il me le laisse, qu'on aille vous rejoindre tous les deux. Hagrid me l'a prit en me disant que Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il aille vivre avec son oncle et sa tante.

Lara ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers le 4 privet Drive en face d'elle.

Je lui ai laissé ma moto, repris Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle se recula de nouveau contre son père qui la serra contre lui. Sirius sembla blesser mais continua son récit. Le lendemain, j'ai cherché Peter et je l'ai trouvé, je voulais comprendre et lui faire payer. Il a tué ses moldus avant de se transformer. Tu sais ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui ? Un doigt. Et c'est moi qui pourri depuis 12 ans à Azkaban.

Il s'est transformé ? demanda Lara dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

On voulaient accompagner Rémus lors de la pleine lune alors on est tous devenu des animagus. James en cerf, moi en chien et ce sale rat en rat. Dit Sirius. Ta mère de son côté, elle se transformé en renard blanc.

Les animaux sont moins ressenti par les détraqueurs, dit Lara. C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à survivre sans devenir fou.

Oui. Dit-il.

Pourquoi t'échapper maintenant ?

J'ai retrouvé Peter alors que ça faisait des années que je le chercher. Il faut que je le tue. Ce n'est pas Harry que j'ai vu dans le journal, il n'y était pas de l'été. C'était Peter.

Le tuer ne te rendra pas ta liberté Sirius. Il est où ?

Dans ton dortoir, il dort toute les nuit à deux pas d'Harry.

Croutard, dit-elle. Le rat de Ron.

Oui. Confirma-t-il.

Lara, je t'assure que c'est la vérité, je n'aurais jamais trahi James. C'était mon frère. Dit-il.

Lara se tourna vers son père.

Sirius est digne de confiance ma chéri, je te le promets.

Tu le savais, qu'il était innocent ?

Oui, j'ai essayé de le dire mais en période d'après-guerre personne ne m'a écouté. Je commençais déjà à boire un peu. C'était les garçons qui me tenait à flot.

Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai attendu le premier septembre pour venir retrouver ton père.

Lara se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui la réceptionna un peu perdu.

Merci Sirius. Dit-elle.

Pourquoi ?

Pour m'avoir ramené mon père, dit-elle. Je t'aiderais.

Sirius la serra contre lui les larmes aux yeux.

Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Son père se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle se nicha dans les bras de son père.

Ce n'était pas très malin de t'en prendre à la grosse dame, dit-elle.

Je sais, elle m'a énervé, je ne veux pas blesser Harry. Dit-il. Je veux juste retrouver ce foutu rat.

Le lendemain, Sirius était encore là. Il lui parlait beaucoup de sa mère à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça, aussi marrant. Il était toujours en train de chahuter avec Sirius. Comme deux vieux amis, ce qu'ils étaient en réalité.

Le soir du nouvel an, son père avait organisé un repas et ils avaient passé la soirée à s'amuser.

Sirius avait repris du poil de la bête et faisait moins miteux que dans les magasine.

Sirius, demanda Lara, le jour de son départ. Est-ce que je peux me fier au professeur Lupin ?

Bien sûr mais il faudra du temps pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en était à cette époque-là, je ne sais pas si il me pardonnera. Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ma puce, il faut qu'on y aille. Dit-il.

Elle se leva et serra Sirius dans ses bras qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Prends soin de toi ma poupée. Dit-il.

Elle souria avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de suivre son père jusqu'à la voiture.

Papa, dit-elle.

Oui, ma puce ?

Ne replonge pas, s'il te plaît. J'aime ce papa là. Dit-elle doucement.

Je vais tout faire pour mon cœur, je te le promet. Dit-il.

Une fois sur le quai, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'embrassa sur le front avec amour.

Je t'aime Lara, je t'aime ma chérie. Dit-il.

Je t'aime aussi papa. Tu m'écriras ? demanda-t-elle.

Tous les jours. Notre vie va changé mon amour.

Elle reprit son père dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un compartiment vide. Lorsque son père fut hors de vue, elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes qu'elle gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent à leur tour et prirent leurs amis dans les bras.

Merci pour les cadeaux, dit-elle.

Merci pour tes cadeaux. Dit-il en riant.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Théo en voyant l'album photo de sa mère.

L'album photo de vie de ma mère.

On peux voir à quoi elle ressemble ? demanda Blaise.

Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ouvrit à une photo du jour du mariage de ses parents et leur montra la photo.

Elle était magnifique, dit Théodore. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Oui. Dit Lara avec un petit sourire et les larmes qui arrivèrent de nouveau.

Blaise l'attira à elle sans poser de questions, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ami.

Ma puce, dit Blaise en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lara se réveilla et se décala de son torse.

Désolé, dit-elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en souriant. On va bientôt arrivé, il faut qu'on se prépare.

Lara se releva et prit sa robe de sorcière qu'elle enfila par-dessus la robe qu'elle avait.

Dans la diligence, elle expliqua brièvement que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu un vrai père aimant et qu'elle priait merlin pour que ça se reproduise encore et encore. Les garçons lui proposèrent de se rejoindre le lendemain pour aller s'occuper de la tour.

Lara confirma. Lorsque la diligence arriva, Drago était là à les attendre. Elle courra dans ses bras et il la réceptionna amusé.

J'ai des photos à te montrer, glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

Je t'ai rejoint ici parce que Potter t'attend à la rentrée. Ton père ?

Il a été géniale Drago.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa se diriger vers la grande porte. Elle vit Harry et courru dans ses bras. Harry la réceptionna et la serra fort contre lui.

Mon père, Harry. Il a été géniale. Il dit que tu pourras passer une partie de l'été avec nous. J'espère qu'il restera à jamais comme ça.

Harry la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Je suis heureux pour toi ma puce. Dit-il en l'emmena vers la grande salle.

Merci pour ton cadeau, il va me prendre des heures et des heures de compréhension mais j'ai hâte de le maîtriser, je pense que je vais demander à Flitwick.

J'ai reçu un éclair de feu pour Noël. Lara ne fit pas de remarque mais savait que c'était Sirius. McGonagall me l'a enlevé parce que Hermione à balancé, elle craint qu'il ne soit offert par Black.

Elle n'a pas tort, dit-elle en jouant le jeu. Tu ne sais pas qui te la offert, ça peut être dangereux.

Sinon, Ron et Hermione ne se parle plus.

Pourquoi ?

Pattenrond a essayé d'attraper Croutard, apparemment, il l'aurait mangé.

Lara avait du mal à y croire même si ça n'arrangerait pas mal de soucis.

Il s'est peut-être juste enfui dit-elle.

Peut-être.

Lara s'installa à côté d'Harry.

Au faite, Hermione, dit Lara. Tes culottes, dit-elle en les déposant sur la table devant elle sous les rire des Gryffondors. Je crois que tu t'es trompé, c'est ce que j'ai reçu en cadeau. Tu as dû l'inversé avec le linge sale que tu envoies à tes parents. Donc je te les ai laissés en état.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Harry et Ron compris. Harry retrouvait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la Lara qu'il avait toujours connu.


End file.
